


Five Nights of Holding

by CaptainL95



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Furry, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: The after-hours at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, premiere child entertainment with anthro animal performers, are an interesting time. A new night guard, lots of scares, and a very desperate fox girl.(animatronics are now anthro furries, Foxy is now a girl, Mangle is now a boy)





	1. Night 1

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A place of joy and mirth to kids across the country, where they could go and play mediocre arcade games to earn tickets that could be cashed in to get cheap yet too expensive prizes, while also getting substandard pizza that's not up to par. A children's restaurant like that wasn't unique, but what made Freddy's special was the characters they had created. The titular bear was the leader of the gang that was also a band, which made him the singer.

His friends were Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken. Bonnie was the guitarist, and a bit of a strange guy. He was usually pretty aloof and quiet with a little bit of a short attention span, but there were times where he'd get a little too close to others, most commonly Chica. Chica, the keyboard player, was the token girl of the group. She was a fan of eating, though she wasn't fat by any means, she was a bit large. She was the most energetic, fun and perky. Pretty talkative, too.

But while those three were the trio, they weren't the only characters in the show. That's where Foxy came in. Foxy was the other girl, and she was a special exception to the characters. She wasn't a part of the main group, she was a pirate, a maiden of the open seas. The fact that she didn't have as much showtime didn't mean she wasn't popular, Foxy was by far the most famous, even above the bear in the chain's title.

However, not everyone liked Freddy's, and the detractors all had the same complaint: the animatronics. They were unnatural, their movements were uncanny, the coverings were usually ripped and exposing the robotic endoskeletons, and sometimes they smelled weird (though that one could be attributed to the kids that surrounded them).

However, one lone Fazbear's Pizza in the remote reaches of Idaho was different, for their beloved characters weren't represented by robots. Here, they were the real deal. Well, not real real, it's not like the managers were going to just bring in real bears or foxes into the restaurant, that would cause problems involving diseases, hygiene, and possible attacks. No, these guys were unique.

They were animals, but not. They had the characteristics of the animals they were supposed to be, things like fur or feathers, ears, muzzles, teeth, tails, paws and claws. But they were also human in a sense, they stood on two legs and had two arms with fully dexterous hands, understood and spoke English, and had human anatomy that necessitated they wear clothing. Seeing as they were the only anthropomorphized animals in existence, it'd be easy to call them freaks of nature against God's will, but they weren't any worse than the animatronics every other place did. And it was 1987, no one really cared and the kids liked them.

The sun was going down earlier than they were used to this November, and the place was closing for the day. Bonnie was cleaning his guitar, Freddy was sweeping the show stage, and Foxy was leaning against the curtain's of her Pirate's Cove a few rooms away when Chica came to join her. “Pretty busy today, eh, Foxy?”

“Birthday parties always are, lass. But it's all worth it for the smiles and laughs on the kiddos when they get the cake and presents.” Foxy pulled the fake hook off her right hand, hung it on one of the curtain's wear and tear holes, pulled off her eyepatch and placed it on the new hook. “Unless they're the rough types, of course, then it's a little more painful.”

As if on cue (though it honestly could have been), in walked the other fox of the staff, a male fox with a name that no one knew. All they had was the nickname the human staff had given him, “Mangle”, referring to the minor injuries he always had considering his job was looking after and entertaining the very young kids. Today, his white fur did nothing to hide the multiple bruises he was sporting, which Chica took note of. “Some rowdy kids today, Mangle?”

“Please don't call him that, Chica. It's insulting,” Foxy said, offended for her fellow canine.

“Relax, Foxy. I'm cool with it, it really doesn't bother me. Yeah, young kids are really touchy, they'll pull, punch, and bite whatever they feel like. You get used to it after a while.”

“Yo, Mangle! You mind mopping up the showroom,” Bonnie yelled from across the building.

Mangle turned his head to the door the sound came from and replied with a shout of his own. “Yeah, sure, I'm coming over!” He looked back at the girls and gave a quick wave. “Alright, see you girls later.”

Once Mangle was gone, Chica gently punched Foxy's shoulder. “Come on, you can't hide a look like that from me. I know what's on your mind.”

Foxy looked around nervously. “W-what are you talking about, Chica?”

“You really think I can't see that massive blush on your cheeks, the way you can't keep eye contact with him, that attention grabbing outfit, it's pretty obvious that you've got a thing for Mangle.”

Foxy looked down at her usual attire, a pair of thigh-length brown shorts with multiple holes of varying sizes (thankfully, none of them were in inappropriate locations), with her breasts covered by tape wrapped around her chest. It covered everything it needed to, but it wasn't the epitome of modesty. “What are you talking about, this is what I always wear.”

“Yeah, but you take advantage of how much it leaves open whenever he's around. I see it, you stick out your chest a little, pull on your shorts, things to act a little more sexy. You're not the flirty type, you wouldn't do something like that unless you wanted to show a little extra fur off specifically.”

Foxy felt a little insulted, it sounded like her partner was calling her clothes slutty. “Oh, and your uniform is a whole lot better, with those pink shorts that should not be in a children's restaurant.”

She certainly had a point, Chica's shorts barely covered more than underwear, but she didn't want to get upset about Foxy's comment in the middle of a conversation. They were her official uniform anyway, and she secretly liked how incredibly revealing they were. “I'm going to look past that insulting comment because I want to help you. Do you want to ask Mangle out?”

Foxy looked down at the floor and kicked her foot front and back. There was an awkward silence as her paw swung, until she quietly answered, “yes.” She looked back up and Chica, a pleading look in her big golden eyes. “Do you think you could help me?”

Chica smiled and put her arm around Foxy's shoulders. “Sure, I've got your back. I'm a master of romance, me and Bonnie had a good relationship for a while. Just don't bring it up anymore, and I'll teach you everything I can. First tip I have to give you, talk to him a lot more. You barely speak to him, so there's no way to know if you've got chemistry. Start conversation when you've got the time, and subtly let on that you're interested. But don't be too forward, or you might scare him off.”

The door to Pirate's Cove opened, and Bonnie stuck his head through. “Hey, girls! Freddy called a meeting, some important stuff to talk about. Let's go.” He waved his paw, motioning them to follow.

Foxy looked at Chica. “What do you think he wants now?”

“Who knows. Freddy's a control nut, it's probably some inconsequential thing about us messing up something in a show or something.”

Bonnie grumbled. “Yeah, so he's gonna be pissed if you keep him waiting. Let's go already, or am I going to drag both of you?”

The girls stood up and followed Bonnie to the main showroom, where Freddy and Mangle were at one of the kids' tables, Mangle in a chair that was clearly too small for a adult animal. They took their seats, Foxy making a point to sit next to her crush and to not sit on her big bushy tail, and Freddy started the meeting. “So, I've called all of you here for this meeting because one of us has made a big discovery. Mangle, would you care to elaborate?”

Mangle quickly put his hand up. “Yeah, so when I was getting the mop and bucket out of the employee room, I caught a glimpse of the night guard schedule. Looks like we got a new face starting tonight, a Jeremy Fitzgerald.”

Everyone began murmuring between themselves at the exciting news. A new night guard meant one thing. Freddy straightened his black bow tie, and tipped his top hat. “And that means that it's time to break out the old Fazbear Frights once again.”

“So, do you have a plan on how to deal with this Jeremy,” Chica asked. “Do we wear masks, go through the vents, flash the lights, oh I'm excited!”

That was the other thing all of them liked: scaring the new night guards. Of course, they were good sports, they wouldn't do anything worse than scaring the guy, but they put their hearts into it. The first week, the guard would have to keep his eyes on the security cameras, the main hallway to the office, every nook and cranny of the pizzeria because they could be anywhere, waiting to strike.

“It's not final yet, but I've got a tentative plan on my mind already. Let's start the kid off easy, just Bonnie and Chica on the first night. I'll leave the details of tonight on you guys.”

“Aww...I wanted to get in on the fun with the new guy,” Foxy lamented.

“You'll get your chance later, Foxy. Soften him up tonight, and the rest of us come in later. I'm thinking you and Mangle will shine starting tomorrow,” Freddy explained. “For now, you've got the night to yourself.”

Disappointed that tonight was going to be a boring night when her friends were going to be having fun, Foxy stood up slowly. “Alright, then I'm going to my room for the night. Hope you guys enjoy yourself.” She walked out the room towards the stairs in the corner of the building, a skulk in her step.

The attic floor of this specific Fazbear's Pizza was converted to living quarters for the animals. Pretty poorly furnished, the apartment was nothing more than 2 bedrooms and a small bathroom. Not much for insulation, so it could get cold this time of year, but that's what fur and feathers were for. The walls, floors, and ceiling were nothing more than bare wood planks, and the only sources of light were lightbulbs precariously hanging from the ceiling beams.

Foxy opened the door to the bedroom she shared with Chica and pulled the thin metal chain to brighten the room, shut the thin, light door to the room, and flopped onto her messy bed. It was too early to go to bed, but she didn't have any form of entertainment. She looked at the ceiling and let her mind wander, until her sensitive nose picked something up; her job required running, and that meant sweat. Everyone else was busy with something else, now would be the best time to get in the shower.

Getting back up, she shut the bedroom light off again and walked back into the hallway, where she noticed there was a little light leaking out from the sides of the male bedroom door. Being considerate, she knocked on the door. “I'm gonna take a shower, you need to get in?”

“Ack,” Mangle's voice ejaculated. “Y-yeah, you're good, go right ahead!”

Foxy questioned why he responded so violently in shock, but thought better of asking. She instead went into the bathroom and turned on those lights, made sure the door was shut, and pulled the shower curtain open. She turned the knobs to get the running water to a temperature that would wash her coat well and relax her body. Untying her top and pulling her shorts off, she stripped down and stepped into the stream, letting it run over her body, enjoying the feeling of hot water running through her fur and down her legs.

The sound of running water was relaxing, letting her think. Eyes would be on her tomorrow, she needed a plan to impress everyone, make that guard remember her well. And the idea was coming to her. “That's it! Oh, that Jeremy is going to be surprised when I show up!”


	2. Night 2

“And then I pressed my face up against the right window, and he was so shocked that he fell backwards out of his chair!” Chica was relating last night's events to Foxy and Mangle over dinner. While they usually ate normal food that the managers would buy for them from the grocery store, Chica had a soft spot for the place's pizza. It certainly wasn't good, but it was always accessible, and she had grown the taste for it.

Foxy, eating a meal that wouldn't give her a stomach virus, was listening intently to the story in order to learn Jeremy's patterns. “Are you sure he was okay after that, he wasn't hurt?”

“Nah, he was already back up by the time I was recovering from the laughter. He didn't see it coming, that’s for sure!” She ate the crust of the slice she was working on, leaving only a little of a full pizza remaining, having eaten it all in 10 minutes.

Freddy sat at the table with them. “Hey Chica, I was looking over the footage from last night, you did a good job. Do you two think you can match that?”

Mangle put down the cheap soft drink he was sipping on. “Gonna be honest, I got no plan. Foxy's been bragging all day that she had a master plan, I was just planning on following her lead.”

“Well then, I hope that your strategy is something worth being proud of, Foxy. I've got work to do, so I'll be seeing you in the morning,” Freddy remarked before heading off to the living quarters.

Foxy glared at Mangle, who was back to sipping on his straw. “Good job putting me on the spot there, Mangle. Now I'm responsible for your success too.”

He shrugged. “You're a smart girl, Foxy. I'm sure that you can come up with an extra attack that I could use.” The last of his drink had been sucked up, leaving him with a few seconds of air before giving up completely. “Alright, I'm gonna go relax, I'll come back around 11, and you can fill me in on the details then.” He waved, and walked off.

Once he was out, Foxy collapsed in her chair in excitement. “He said I'm smart! And he trusts me to come up with his plan of attack!”

“I can't say I'm too impressed by him dumping the responsibility on you, but if you're cool with it, go for it. If what you come up with works, you could convince him that he owes you, and that's the first date.” Chica bit into the crust of the last slice. “You ever just get sick of the crust of the pizza after eating so much of it over a pizza?”

“No, because I've never eaten an entire pizza by myself. A few slices isn't enough to turn me off the taste.” With that, Foxy also walked out, leaving Chica confused to whether that was a stealth insult or not.

\---------------

It was 11:30 PM, half an hour before Jeremy was set to clock in for the night. Foxy and Mangle were at the curtains of Pirate's Cove, each holding a styrofoam cup of coffee, they'd need the help of caffeine to make it through a full night on high alert. Foxy was in the middle of detailing what Mangle needed to do, as they both took frequent sips of the hot beverage. “Do you think you can avoid the cameras like a pro,” Foxy asked.

Mangle smirked. “You question my skills at tactical espionage action? I'm a pro, I know the camera's blind spots, and how to blend into the shadows. In fact, don't call me Mangle on a mission, I'm going by my codename: Foxhound.”

Foxy looked his body over up and down, only stopping for a few seconds to admire his physique. “You've got a white coat. I hope you're taking that into account when you say that you can remain unseen in the dark.”

“I'm aware of my shortcomings, Foxy. I'll borrow some dark clothes from Bonnie or Freddy. Which means I should probably run up to our room and grab something real quick, so I should do that now. I got the plan down, Foxy.”

Mangle was just about to leave, until Bonnie came running into the room, panting from the effort. “H-hey, Freddy got something for us to use from now on.” He reached into the large pockets of his black jacket and pulled out two devices. “Some radios, we can talk to each other at any time. I think the intention was to use them during work, but I trust you two can come up with a good use for them tonight.”

Foxy grabbed it with her free hand, and considered how this was going to work. “I’m going to put my hook on, so I’ll only have one free hand, and these pants don’t have pockets.”

“You’re going to be hiding behind the curtain the whole night anyway, you can leave it lying around. By the way Bonnie, I need to borrow your other coat so I have a chance of not being seen.”

“Fine, but try to keep it clean this time. You got I don’t even know what on it last time I lent it to you, and it took me a long time to get those stains out. Better yet, go buy your own damn coat and mess it up whenever you want.”

“Okay, thanks, man. Be right back!” Mangle ran off, leaving Bonnie with Foxy for a few seconds before Bonnie broke the silence by leaving himself. Foxy put her eyepatch and hook hand back on and hid in the Pirate's Cove. Now she just had to wait, Jeremy wouldn't know what was coming.

\---------------

Foxy was bored. Really bored. She had done these all-nighters before, but it didn't matter; sitting around waiting for something to do was unbearable, especially for an energetic fox like her. And because she needed to hide behind the curtains for the plan to work, she couldn't use lights to read or anything, or else she could be caught. She had to just bear it out until it was time for her to play her part.

But even the thought of something good coming later did nothing to ease the pain of patience. She kept picking up the radio, hoping that it was about to go off. Nothing but silence, of course. She tried to pass the time by whistling a sea shanty, but any louder and it'd echo through the halls and give away her position.

Finally, around 2 am, Bonnie's voice came through the radio, whispering, crackly and low quality. “Okay, I'm hanging out in Jeremy's right vent, I can just see him, he doesn't know I'm here.”

After a few seconds of silence, another voice came through, this time Mangle's. “Bonnie, you're supposed to say 'over' when you're done talking. It's only one-way, we need to know when you're finished so we can talk and be heard. Over.”

Now Chica came through the receiver. “Mangle, I think we can tell when we're done, we're not stupid. What's Jeremy up to now?”

“He's looking at the cameras, but it doesn't look like he learned anything from last night, because he doesn't seem to be paying much attention. I think he assumed he was only getting one night of initiation.”

Foxy jumped up from the floor and grabbed the curtain. “Alright then, I'm doing my thing now, when he isn't prepared. Taking my run, keep me alerted, over.”

“See, Foxy's willing to humor me.”

With the radio gripped tightly in her free paw, Foxy burst through the curtains of Pirate's Cove, running through the building to get to the security room in seconds flat. Before anyone would have suspected or have been able to react, she was already right next to the left door, wide open for the taking. But she wasn't going to just lean in and end it there, she needed to wait until the perfect moment.

So close to the door, but just out of sight, she could hear everything happening in the security office, and right now, the only sound was the phone's recording in the middle of a message. “Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, she was always my favorite. Always a bit twitchy, though.”

Foxy smiled at the voice she was hearing. It was the last guard, the one she affectionately nicknamed “Phone Guy”. They were very friendly with each other, she would stay up with him sometimes if she had nothing to do the next day, and they'd talk about themselves, their days, and their hobbies. She was sad to see him go, but it was at least nice to hear that he was personally instructing the new guy. Though she was a little offended by his choice of words, what did he mean by “twitchy”?

While she was contemplating what she had done to earn that description, she was suddenly blinded by a bright light. Not that it was difficult to do so, wearing an eyepatch meant she was more adjusted to the darkness at any given moment, and that only made it more painful. Unable to see, she stumbled from her hiding spot, and fell on her ass right in the doorway just as the whiteness began to fade.

Once she could see again, standing above her was a human, his hand reaching out of sight to the side of the door, and he was smiling connivingly. “Just so you know, I was already told that you don't like flashing lights.” His hidden hand moved, and the hallway lights flashed again. Blinded again, she screeched and fell over fully onto the floor, her non-hook hand covering her free eye to hide from the agony.

It faded again, and she reluctantly looked out again...only for Jeremy to flip the lights five times in a row, sending Foxy straight back to the floor. “Oh come on! That's just being a dick, Jeremy!”


	3. Night 3

Another night had come, and that meant another night hiding behind Pirate's Cove for Foxy. Thankfully, they had done a few tests, and determined that light wouldn't be visible as long as the brightness was kept low. So there she was with a little light, and a book she had borrowed from Bonnie. It was a little difficult, even with her powerful fox eyes, but it was a pretty entertaining book. High fantasy of pirates on the sea, a book Foxy probably should have owned or at least read before, especially when one of her friends had it. It wasn't just her job, she loved the adventure of the open ocean, having a faithful crew on a big boat on the hunt for treasure. She liked the kids and the work, but she'd leave it if she was confident she could make it on the sea.

Unfortunately, reading this specific book was also creating a problem for Foxy. As came with the territory, the book contained many detailed, meticulous descriptions of the waves crashing against the hull of the boat, and while it was good for detail, it was making Foxy feel something in her abdomen. A feeling she was very familiar with, that feeling of the multiple cups of coffee she needed to get through the night making their way through her body. She was going to need to make a trip to the bathroom at some point soon to take care of the ocean in her body.

But why was it bothering her now? She had drank the same amount last night, and while her bladder wasn't empty at this time the night before, it was much more subdued. Right now, it was uncomfortable and forcing her attention away from her, but she could deal with it for now, hopefully for the rest of the night. She was a big fox, she had to hold her pee plenty of times before, she could do it now.

Very thankfully, the radio went off, giving her something to keep her mind off the problem. They had also tested that, since the security cameras didn't have microphones, they could talk freely as long as they weren't close to the office. “Do you have any visual on Jeremy, Bonnie” Chica asked.

“No, Chica, he's just cycling through the cameras, there isn't an opening,” he whispered back.

“Damn, he's learned too much! There isn't much in the kitchen for a girl to do all night.” Chica was silent for a second as she considered what she said. “I know you want to make some comment about that, Mangle. I'm just going to ask you to not, right now.”

“You know me a little too well. In my defense, I hadn't decided which angle to take on my response, so I wasn't going to say anything. But since you're listening, what do you think would have been better; a fat joke or a really dirty one?”

“For fuck's sake, Mangle,” Bonnie reprimanded. “You work in a kid's pizzeria, have some dignity and restraint.”

“Sure, I'll take lessons in professionalism from the bunny that just openly swore telling me off for being a little more adult. Besides, it's not like I talk this way to the kids, and even if I did, they're all too young to understand what I'm saying. With how often they blatantly ignore what I say, I'm not even sure they all know English.”

“If I didn't know you by now, I would have never let you be in charge of the small kids,” Chica responded.

“So is something different now that we know each other? If anything, I would think knowing me well would give you a better warning of what I'm capable of.”

Foxy spoke up to come to his rescue. “Well, better you than the looting and pillaging pirate with a hook on her paw. Not your fault that you're just a magnet for child aggression. Maybe you just have a really hateable face.”

“You know, I thought you were making a big step in a new direction with a compliment, but it's great to see that you stayed with the known and just insulted me further. I'm glad we're having this discussion, we're such great friends.”

“Come on Mangle, I appreciate the work you do, seriously. I certainly couldn't spend each day looking after kids that young. You'd be a natural da-DAD!” Foxy stumbled over the last word, as she felt a sudden surge of desperation, forcing her to shove her free paw deep between her legs to keep her painful urges under control.

As much as she would have liked to keep it hidden, there was no way an outburst like that was getting by anyone. And sure enough, Chica picked up on it, and questioned her. “What was that, Foxy? Sounds like you stubbed your claw or something, on whatever's back there.”

She was put on the spot, and she needed to explain it away. It didn't matter if they were her friends, or that it was a normal problem she was having, she didn't want to tell everyone about her little bathroom emergency. It was embarrassing. “Ah, I...I think I twisted my ankle earlier or something, and I think I just stepped on it wrong.” She desperately hoped they were going to buy that.

Mangle did, at least, and he cared about her well-being to boot. “Are you going to be okay, Foxy? You have to run, aren't you worried you might seriously sprain it or something?”

...And now she had to play it off as not a big deal so he wouldn't worry about her. “Don't worry about it, Mangle. This isn't the first time it's happened, I can deal with it. I just have to be careful how I move.” There, problem solved. Now, all she had to do was survive the night, and things would be all well. But how long was the rest of the night? She didn't have a clock in Pirate's Cove, no watch, so she had no sense of time passing. “Hey, one of you with a clock, what time is it?”

“Give me a sec, I'll find out,” Bonnie replied. He went quiet, but it appeared he didn't turn off the radio, because they could all hear him struggling through the vents, before there was a loud metal crash they didn't need the radios to hear.

Things were quiet for a little, until Jeremy's voice came through the speaker. “Just so you know, I knew you were in the vent, Bonnie. You didn't do a very good job keeping quiet.”

“Foxy, it's...5:15. No, wait...3:25. Sorry, I'm upside down, I read the clock wrong, got the hands confused.”

3:25? Two and a half hours left? There was no way Foxy would be able to hold out that long in her current condition. “Oh, what am I going to do?” She pulled her hook off and pressed both paws hard into her crotch. She was breathing heavy, her panic only making her condition worse, and she was really starting to hurt. For a few seconds, she was sure she was about to lose control.

In an amazing stroke of good fortune, the feeling began to subside, and Foxy could relax. But only a little, she was still in a very precarious position. “It's okay, Foxy, you can make it through this. You've had to go this bad before, you've held it very long before, you can make it this time.” She tried to inspire confidence in herself, but she knew things were looking bleak. She had the opportunity to get out of those previous situations to find relief, she never had to wait this long in an already desperate state.

Of course, there was always another option. She could always run to the bathroom and take care of things now, but as good as it sounded, there were too many problems with it to be viable. For one, even if she gave in and used the main floor restrooms, they were on the other side of the building. She couldn't run at her usual speed without completely losing it, and it was quite likely she'd be seen on the way there, and she really did not want to deal with that embarrassment. That was if they were even unlocked during the night, something she had severe doubts about.

There was also the idea of bailing on the rest of the night, going back upstairs and use that toilet, disappointing her friends in the process. She'd feel guilty, to be sure, but was it worth it to finally feel relief? If she stuck it out, it's not like she'd earn extra respect from anyone, there was no way that was worth the very real threat of soaked shorts. It was a very tough decision, to be sure.

“Yo, Foxy! You still there? Did you fall asleep?”

She was pulled back to the current moment by Bonnie's voice. “O-oh...yeah, I'm here, sorry. I just kind of blanked out for a little bit.”

“You still sound a little out of it,” Chica observed. “Are you feeling okay?”

She was about to say that she was feeling fine to throw off concerns, but she realized the opportunity of this. Besides, she was certainly in pain at the mercy of her body, she wouldn't be lying. “Actually, I'm not sure I'm feeling too good right now. I was kind of thinking of turning in early, but I didn't want to disappoint you guys.” She was pulling the guilt card, she understood that, but incredibly desperate times like this called for desperate measures.

“You serious? Go to bed, Foxy, there's no reason for you to stay up if you aren't feeling up to it. And there's especially no reason to force you to deal with kids without any needed rest just for our sake.”

Even if he had a few issues, Bonnie was at least a good leader, possibly even better than Freddy was. But as much as Foxy wanted to jump on the chance right there, she couldn't appear too weak. “You sure? You don't mind if I just leave?”

“Absolutely not,” Mangle comforted. “What Bonnie said, it's not worth sacrificing your health just to scare a guard. Remember, we're doing this for fun, you're not obligated to stay for any reason.”

Amidst her struggle, Foxy could still smile. They really were great friends that she was happy to know. A tear ran down her face, and while it would have been appropriate given the circumstances, it was most certainly due to the unbearable pressure. “Thanks a lot. Seriously, that means a lot to me.” She pulled her eyepatch off and threw it onto something around the area.

Now, her friends had cleared her and it wouldn’t be hard to get out while avoiding their line of sight, but the cameras were still on and Jeremy was still watching, and that was worse for her. Her friends would understand if they saw her in this situation even if it was something she wanted to avoid, but Jeremy was a stranger, him seeing her like this would be really bad.

Which meant Foxy needed to completely get out of the business part of the building avoiding the line of camera's sight, but how? There weren't enough hiding spots around the route, and having to wait around for opportunities to open would be torturous. She couldn't bring a portable hiding spot, the only thing she had was a cardboard box, and that was not suited for stealth. That left only one possibility: just walk, hiding what she was dealing with.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly removed her paws from her shorts, which were miraculously still dry, stood up straight, and uncrossed her legs. She was expecting the floodgates to open right there, but she was still holding on somehow, even if her body was trembling, begging to let go. Still, she had control right now, and she needed to act while she still could.

Moving carefully and intently, she walked out from curtains and down the hall, the claws on her feet clicking on the tile floors. She had to move slowly to keep all the liquids in, but she did it with purpose, and she was making progress, fast approaching the security office. She knew Jeremy would flash the lights at her again if she passed, and she couldn't afford that distraction, so she called to him before he could make a move. “Don't flash the lights, Jeremy! I'm giving up for the night and going to bed!”

He immediately responded, “alright, good night Foxy! See you tomorrow!”

Foxy was relieved that he was cool about it, and now she was home free. Assuming she held on, of course, there was always the chance of everything going downhill at any second. Still, she made it to the stairs comparatively comfortably, the walking took her mind off the fullness, and she could grab herself again now that she was out of sight. Squeezing very tightly, she went up the stairs, taking big steps to avoid slipping, that'd be bad for a lot of reasons.

Halfway up, her bladder sent another shockwave through her body, forcing her to stop and lean against the wall, doubled over and her legs wiggling against each other, tail shoved between them as she squeaked in surprise. “Damn it, don't lose it now! You're so close, Foxy, you can make it!” She squeaked a few times as her grip tightened, so tight that she'd have been able to tear more holes in her shorts, which would have been extraordinarily bad because Foxy was not in the habit of wearing underwear, and holes in that area would not be child-appropriate.

She panted, tongue hanging out from her muzzle, convinced that it was all over, only half a stairwell away from the bathroom she had been waiting too long for. But miraculously, the wave did eventually pass, and she slowly removed her paws, not losing control because of it.

Foxy got lucky again, but she was quite sure she only had one more strike before she was out. “Forget it, I can't keep stopping to hold on, I'm about to have an accident!” There was no chance of her making it if she didn't hurry, forcing her to stop with the careful act, and just do what she did best: run. Only a little cautious of falling, she bolted, making it to the bathroom door in seconds.

She pulled the door open hastily, not even bothering to check if it was locked, or if the lights were on inside. In her defense, it was very early in the morning, everyone else was downstairs, the chances of Freddy being in there were very low. And he wasn't, the room was unoccupied, Foxy wouldn't have been able to take it if it was.

She was in a hurry, no time to turn the lights on either, preferring to let the moon illuminate the room. She dashed to the floor in front of the toilet without hesitation, and bent over to lift the lid. She could feel her rear quiver as the floodgate felt seconds from bursting, but she held it together as the lid came up and remained in place in an upright position.

Foxy was at the final moment, and she was absurdly tempted to just sit and let go without pulling the shorts down, but she had enough control to at least get any clothing out of the way first. She grabbed the waistband of her shorts and pushed down, throwing them to the ground as fast as she could, turned around to face away from the seat, and forced herself down into sitting. Her tail was improperly pushed upwards against the tank, but now was not the time to worry about that.

Finally, after so long, Foxy could let herself relax and finally let the waters flow. Her bladder, at last, let loose and released all of its contents in an incredibly forceful stream. She moaned in bliss loudly, but still not loud enough to drown out the sound of her veritable waterfall of urine crashing into the still water below, loud enough to be heard through at least the living quarters clearly.

Foxy had never felt relief this good before, at least none that she could remember in her currently very muddled mind. She moaned, but not a solid moan, one frequently broken up by her heavy breathing, as the pain, fullness, struggle, doubt; all of it flowed out in a uniformly powerful torrent more reminiscent of a faucet on full blast than a fox.

She apparently had quite the bladder, because she was well over a minute now, and the flow was still going as strong as ever. Honestly, the endless parade of relief was tiring Foxy out, and she just wanted it to be over already. It took another minute before it finally started slowing down, and 20 seconds past that for it to taper off completely. There was a few seconds of silence, before Foxy declared what had been been on her mind for the past few minutes. “Oh...oh wow. I feel so much better now!”

She grabbed the nearby roll of toilet paper, ripped a few squares off it, and wiped her private parts dry, still tingling from the endless water that just ran through them. Dropping the paper into the bowl, she stood back up, pulled her shorts back from her ankles to her waist, flushed, closed the lid, and washed her paws thoroughly in the sink. It was only then that she had realized that she had not shut the door on her way in. She froze in embarrassment, before remembering that it was very unlikely someone would have seen her, considering the time.

Speaking of the time, she had a few hours before morning work, she might as well get some sleep in the time available. She left the bathroom and entered her room, shutting the door this time. She removed her coverings and threw it into the laundry basket, and opened the shared clothing drawer to grab something else, before she remembered she was alone for now. Liberated by that fact, she shut the drawer without removing anything, and instead dove into the bed with nothing to hide her female bits, the blankets would do it enough if someone came in.

Foxy relaxed into the pillow as she waited to fall asleep. She had done it, she made it to a bathroom without even a drop escaping, never mind how absurdly close it was. She was ready to feel proud of herself, but then she remembered; it wasn't over yet. There was still two more nights of all-nighters, and she had the feeling she wouldn't be able to pull the same escape trick twice. She didn't know what she needed to do to combat it next time, but no matter how it went, it wouldn't be easy.


	4. Night 4

The fourth night had come around, Foxy was back in her normal position. She had taken the necessary precautions to avoid another incident like last night's. She didn't have any drink with her dinner, she used the bathroom before midnight even though she didn't have to go. Foxy had made every preparation to ensure the embarrassment yesterday and make it through the night comfortably.

Which is why, at 4 AM, Foxy was already forced into standing, her legs crossed above the knees, bobbing up and down to keep things under control. “Oh...how did my bladder fill up this quickly? I gotta pee so bad now!” She hadn't grabbed herself yet, but it was getting real close. No way she was making it another two hours without relief, no matter where it would be.

But Foxy wasn't some helpless little pup, she wasn't letting a near-accident happen two days in a row. She'd be responsible and take care of the situation calmly and correctly. “Hey...do any of you have the main floor keys,” Foxy quietly asked over the radio. Okay, maybe she wasn't as bold as the situation called for, but a full bladder wasn't doing her favors. Still, maybe she could use her wily wits to get the bathroom open, and maybe move to a better position. Four nights in Pirate's Cove hadn't really given her a chance to strike.

“What do you need the keys for,” Freddy asked back, with that tone like he didn't believe she had a valid reason to want the keys.

And that's what Foxy was afraid of. This far in the week, Freddy himself led his troops in the fight against the night guard, and he commanded strictly. He had full access to the building, but he wasn't giving it out without being heavily convinced, and he had high standards. There was no way he was giving out the keys just so Foxy could tinkle when she should have done so already, because he wasn't believing she did.

Once again, Foxy was going to have to lie and come up with a legitimate excuse, one that could sway Freddy at least temporarily. “I've only had one chance to run in four nights, Pirate's Cove is not a strategic location. I was thinking about moving into the bathroom, on the path with easy hiding spots.”

Even with no visual, Foxy could feel everyone glaring at her like she said something really stupid, because she did, and Freddy told her why. “Most of us are already camping out over here, Foxy. That's the entire point of our setup, we draw Jeremy's attention over here so he keeps checking these cameras and gives you an opening. Do you pay attention at all?”

“Lay off the girl,” Mangle defended. “She's just a bit scatterbrained, she can't help that.”

“Scatterbrained?!” It was nice to have Mangle on her side, but that was uncalled for. “What the hell do you mean by that?”

“Don't get your eyepatch all twisted, I'm not insulting anything with that. I don't think it's a problem, talk to Freddy about that.”

“My eyepatch is completely straight, I'll have you know! No tangles as it's on my head...” Suddenly, Foxy was aware of her physical condition, namely that she was seeing in three dimensions. That wasn't possible without both eyes' vision, so where was her eyepatch? She looked at the floor around her and didn't see anything, it wouldn't have been put down anywhere else, what happened? Freddy would be pissed if he caught her missing a key component of her uniform, she needed to retrace her steps and find it before he found out. She remembered having it on before the night started because she walked into a wall, she must have lost it sometime after that. She had taken it off....yeah, she washed her face in the bathroom, maybe she left it in...

“Hey Freddy, I left my eyepatch in the girl's bathroom, I should probably run in to get it. I'll be stealthy, pass by you and grab the keys, get my eyepatch, give the keys back to you and come back here, all unseen.” She had lucked out, she had a real reason to get into the bathroom and no one would know or suspect anything if she did a little something extra while in there. Okay, maybe she couldn't remain hidden with the focus she was able to spare, but what were you gonna do?

“Oh yeah, I found it on the sink,” Chica replied. “I put it somewhere in Pirate's Cove, I don't quite remember where, though. You'll have to look around somewhere. You lucked out, Foxy.”

Some luck. She had made herself sound desperate to get into the bathroom and didn't have a nice emptied bladder to show for it. They must have been suspecting something by now, it'd be better to keep quiet. She started looking for her eyepatch just to give her something to do, even if Chica's instructions were wildly unhelpful. It was at least somewhere in the room, all she had to do was look everywhere, not like she was getting anything else done.

“I've got an opening,” Mangle shouted. “Making my run!”

A few seconds passed, until Chica came back, muffled. “Don't come over to the Prize Corner, the camera's watching this room. I think Jeremy suspects I'm hiding in here.”

“Then why are you talking and giving away your position,” Freddy asked.

It was expected that Chica would respond, but Bonnie came on almost immediately after Freddy was done talking, extremely excited. “Okay, you need to listen to this. I have no idea how she did it, but she's hiding in the prize bucket! She's so much bigger than all the toys, it's the worst disguise I've ever seen!”

“That's why I just dove below the surface to talk, he'll never know I'm here. Gotta be sneaky.” Foxy wasn't really paying much attention to the radio, there were other concerns on her mind. A missing eyepatch and a overwhelming urge to soak her shorts were more pressing. While her bodily functions were more urgent, she found her eyepatch on the floor and reluctantly bent down to grab it, methodically and carefully to keep the dam at bay.

As she was moving down, something shifted, but not in her lower privates like she was fully anticipating. Instead, she felt the tape around her breasts coming loose. Foxy grumbled in annoyance at having to readjust it, but she still needed to fix it. Keeping her legs together, she reached behind her back and undid the knot holding it together, removing the tape altogether to redo the tie.

Now topless, Foxy heard a sound near her, and she instinctively looked up to find it. That's where she saw Mangle in the Pirate's Cove entrance, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, the curtain behind him fluttering to indicate he walked in at just the wrong time. Mortified, she dropped the tape in her hand and covered her boobs with her arms, shouting in surprise and backing away.

The scream was enough to pull Mangle back to reality, and he shook his head fiercely to get out of his haze. Once he was free, he took a step back as well and shook his hands, even if he didn't take his eyes off Foxy. “I'm so sorry, Foxy! I ran in here to escape the cameras! I just wasn't expecting your...beautiful tits to be hanging out...” As he reached the end of the sentence, he started to trail off, his mouth opened again and his tongue stuck out. He blinked quickly and retracted the tongue, attempting to get back to normal. “Erm, ha ha...I'll just turn around right now and let you get dressed.” Mangle did just that, turned to face the curtain and stood up rigid, almost looking like he was fighting himself to stay still.

Foxy was pissed at her crush, but anger could wait for now. The immediate concern was grabbing the tape she dropped and donning it once more. She bent down slowly, using her knees instead of her back to keep all the pee parts straight, picked up her shirt substitute and tied it back around her back, making sure it was tighter this time. Once she was confident everything was in order (and she had regained composure from a near accident), she took a deep breath to calm herself, and spoke out, “alright, you can turn back around now.”

Mangle rotated once he had permission, and his eyes moved down to Foxy's chest. Not just for the sex appeal, but to avoid her piercing gaze. “S-sorry, Foxy. Looking wasn't a nice thing, I see that. It's just...you've got one hell of a rack there.”

“You're a serious pervert, Mangle!” She was angry, it was hard to keep an interest in the man after doing something so rude, but she didn't want to give up. She had to consider, what would she do if she walked in on Mangle without pants? She didn't want to be a dirty fox, but she realized she was no better. “But...I'd probably do the same thing. I'll forgive you if you promise to not stare on the off-chance you catch me nude again.”

“Deal. Or, I'll try, I can't make any guarantees on how I'd react if you didn't have pants. You make the promise not to take your shorts off when you're supposed to be scaring the guard.” He laughed like he was just making a joke, but Foxy took note of a visible bulge on his pants. She may have also checked for selfish reasons.

Foxy would have retorted, asking what reason she would have to undress that far, but a massive wave of desperation overcame her, and she had to put all her focus on not losing control. It was made even more challenging by her shame, she really didn't want Mangle to see her needing to pee this urgently, she had to hold it without looking like she was. A lot of careful breathing, internal clenching, and severe concentration later, she had surpassed the strain and could relax just the slightest bit.

“Hey Foxy,” Chica's voice came in through the radio. “I lost a bottle earlier, did I leave it with your eyepatch?”

Foxy realized, once again, she had not put the eyepatch on after finding it. Considering her job involved wearing the eyepatch, she was very careless about its presence. As she slowly sauntered back to where it was on the floor, she replied, “do you still need it for something?”

“No, it's empty, I just don't want to be leaving trash around. If it's there, just throw it out.”

Foxy found her eyepatch and picked it up to place it back on her head, and did indeed find an empty plastic drink bottle that she had missed the first time. Lifting it up and holding it in her hand, an idea popped into her head. The container was filled with liquids originally, she could fill it back up. She wasn't getting to the bathrooms, she wasn't getting to the living quarters, there weren't many options available to her.

It wasn't a perfect plan, there was a whole list of problems. First point, the bottle itself was not ideal. It was tall, but not wide, the volume capacity was nowhere near enough for what Foxy could handle. It'd take an edge off, but there was no guarantee she'd stop once the bottle was filled. That's assuming she could even get her stream into the bottle, because it had a narrow opening and she may not be able to aim properly. It wasn't just due to being female and having lacking parts for this, but she had to go real bad now, it would not be possible to keep a steady stream in a condition like this. She would have to focus and keep it coming out slow to ensure dryness, and that was impossible for her. She'd have to make a spray or rely on luck, not a safe gamble.

Finally, the worst one, Mangle was in the room. It didn't matter that there was a bunch of junk she could hide behind to remain unseen, there was no way to hide the sound. He would know exactly what was going on, and Foxy would die doing that in the room with anyone, let alone a boy, especially one she was trying to impress. It wasn't happening, not as long as she could hold out.

But she couldn't wait forever, or much longer at all. She needed to take a big leak soon with no opening to do it. She needed to get Mangle out or risk wetting. Exposing herself for the second time in a night was not an option. But of course, she wasn't in control of movement, she had no way to make him leave without informing him of her predicament. So was it better to tell Mangle she was bad at holding her urine or show him when it released itself? Both choices sucked, she'd have to just bear it until he left or morning came, hoping beyond reason it wasn't the latter. At least he wasn't looking at her right now, he was just occasionally poking his head out between the curtains to see when the time to move would be. She sat down on a crate that had been placed in the cove and put one leg over the other, not unusual but suspicious when paired with her bouncing in the seat too.

Time passed, probably close to half an hour, and nothing had progressed. Mangle had tried to make conversation, but Foxy's condition was worsening and she was not in the mood to talk, which Mangle thankfully chalked up to tiredness or leftover sickness. She was keeping kind of normal on the outside, but she was panicking hard inside. Her bladder felt just about ready to burst, and she was losing control over it. A couple of spurts were sprinkling into her shorts, it could only get worse and it would soon. She had made up her mind on part of the problem, the bottle was more than good enough, she just needed Mangle out. Desperation was starting to get the best of her, she was going to force him out soon if she had to.

“Where's the camera been,” Bonnie asked. “I haven't seen the light on this camera go on for a while now, where is he looking?”

“Give me a sec,” Chica answered, followed by the sound of a bunch of objects rustling around her. “Nope, he's not checking the Prize Corner. I'm going back down, though. It's soft in here.”

“I haven't seen the cameras come on over here either,” Freddy concurred. “What's the situation on the west side of the building?”

“Nothing here, not even the cameras down the hall,” Mangle agreed. “What else is going on in this building that's drawing his attention?” He left a beat of dead air, before continuing with, “I'm putting my bets on supernatural happenings, the spooks.”

“Then it's the perfect time to rearrange and close in,” Freddy commanded. “Everyone, move out!”

Mangle was about to run out, until he noticed that Foxy was hanging back. “You heard him, Foxy. You should probably make a move.”

Foxy was not letting this moment pass her by. It was so close, the moment of Mangle leaving and the security of knowing no one else was coming in. She couldn't leave now, she just needed an excuse to not. “Y-you go first. Just in case Jeremy turns the cameras on these halls, it'd be better if he caught what he didn't expect. He doesn't know how you'll move over here, it's a better way to induce panic. I'll do something soon, after you.” It was so hard to not sound like she was about to cry in anguish, even within the lax expectations Mangle had of her right now.

It was good that Mangle wasn't judging, or just didn't pay attention, because he just nodded and waved goodbye, running off into the hallway. Foxy gave him a few seconds to get distance before she couldn't wait any longer and lifted her butt just enough to clear the seat and pulled her shorts down as fast as she could manage. Hastily, she gripped the bottle tightly to unscrew the cap and shoved it against her exposed peehole, pressing it against the soft, warm, and a little wet bits to reduce the chance of missing or splashback.

When the stream started, it was not steady or uniform. Either due to nervousness, desire to get it all in the bottle, or just because of holding it for so long, but it was only a few heavy spurts before stopping and it was really uncomfortable and infuriating. It took a couple more spurts, but the full stream did pick up and it wasn't stopping, though she was at least able to temper the flow a little, enough to fit through the opening. Or mostly, there were little rivulets that were running down the side of the bottle, little enough to all soak into her paw fur and no more. It was gross, but she could deal with it for now.

“Dealing with it” was a little bit of an understatement at the moment. Foxy was really happy to just be relieving herself, even with the circumstances in mind. She wanted to close her eyes and moan in pure release like she had the night before, but that was out of the question. Besides keeping the flow rate below a certain level, she also had to pay very close attention to the available volume of the bottle, because there'd be a very big mess if she let it overrun.

And that volume was quickly approaching, less than 30 seconds after starting. Foxy really did not want to stop, especially so soon after starting the immense satisfaction of letting go after so long with so much pain. But she had to, so she clenched her muscles to cut off the river before it was too late. As expected, while it may have slowed a little, her body really did not want to stop, the feeling was too good. It took a few more tries and a lot more convincing before her bladder obeyed and wouldn't release any more, just as the bottle was reaching its maximum capacity.

At least a little calmed, Foxy put the bottle's cap back on and placed it on the lid of the crate, wiped herself with the paw that was already damp because she had no paper options, and pulled her shorts back up. Once she was fully dressed once again and standing upright, she could tell just how full she still was. In a normal situation, she'd be running for the bathroom feeling like this, and she still felt incredibly uneasy about her prospects for the last hour and a half of the night, but she was a little more confident in her ability to hold it long enough. Not easily, grabbing her crotch in the privacy of Pirate's Cove was still absolutely necessary, but given what she had already survived, a little more was manageable.


	5. Night 5

One more night, that's all Foxy had left to survive. One last night, and Jeremy will have passed his initiation, everyone could go back to their normal schedules. Foxy, well aware of the curse that had befallen her, had once again done any and all preparations to make it through the night. She couldn't let her body get the better of her this time. She would hold it through the night, she had to.

For now, she was doing okay. Yeah, there was a tingle in her bladder now, but it was already a couple hours into the shift, and she had things to keep her mind occupied. Right now, she was right outside the night guard door, because she was going to shine. Good thing she had powerful ears, so she didn't need to see Jeremy to know what he was doing. Just one second of an opening, and everything would be golden.

She may not have to wait long. She could tell when he was looking at the camera monitor by the electronic hum of the screen, but that wasn't enough of an opening when he had peripheral vision. Now, she could hear he was distracted by something, and she could only imagine what it was when he said, “what the fuck are they doing now?” Someone was doing something, Foxy would probably never know what, but it was a clearing, and she would take it happily.

No time to waste, Foxy jumped out from beyond the doorframe, emitting some kind of screeching sound to intimidate him, throwing herself into the room. She had momentum, she was in the air, Jeremy was in her sights and was going to get tackled. Time slowed down in her eyes, she saw him notice her motion, but there was no way he could react in time. His finger twitched on the screen, probably a nervous response, Foxy rationalized.

That's what she thought, until a mechanical whirring began above her. Something came crashing down over her head, and she only realized what it was when the light from inside the office was cut off. Her long muzzle crashed into the hard door while it was still moving down, forcing her down with it. Foxy bounced when she hit the tile floor, her face still sliding on the metal door. She was stunned and numb, but then the pain set in. Her paws pushed her away from the door with all her strength, more than she knew she had because it sent her tumbling back one flip, landing her hard on her butt. That wasn't the hurt that got to her, as her paws gripped her muzzle, not in a way that would block her mouth from opening because she needed to cry in agony. “OWWW! OwwowwowwowwOWWW!” She rubbed her nose, which felt really unpleasant, and checked it. No blood, at least, but she was finding it hard to believe there was no lasting injury. “If that broke my nose, Jeremy, I'm biting your brain out!”

Though muffled through the thick metal, he did reply. “You're fine, stop whining. You just hurt, you'll get over it.”

Foxy did not take kindly to her torment being made light of. “Fuck you too, Jeremy!” She got on her feet and ran off, back to Pirate's Cove. She was still holding her nose, which did a good job at hiding her crying.

She was so distracted by her grief that she wasn't paying enough attention to her running path, because she ran into something. Being that her muzzle stuck out farther from her body, and her head was further forward anyway, so her nose was at the forefront of the impact. A new surge of pain whacked her like a steel door (she knew what that was like personally), and she went back onto the floor while covering her nose. “Owowoww! Watch where you're going, asshole!”

“I'm so sorry, Foxy! You came running while I was coming through and I didn't have time to move and...are you crying?” It was Mangle, and he was now kneeling next to Foxy on the floor, checking up on her.

She was crying, there was no hiding that, but she wasn't about to admit that it was more because of emotional distress. “Y-yeah, Jeremy closed the office door on my face and I ran into it.”

“Believe me, the entire building heard that crash. You're not bleeding, at least. Is it alright if I take a closer look?” Foxy nodded, and Mangle leant closer to her face. There was a brief moment where he locked eye contact with her, before his focus darted downwards to her nose. He gently touched the muzzle area, at which point Foxy immediately winced, bared her fangs, and recoiled. Mangle didn't try to pull her back, he had a diagnosis already. “Yeah, it's hurt all right, but there doesn't appear to be any lasting damage. Just don't crash face first into anything for a while.”

Foxy wasn't planning on it, and would have said it, but something she had kind of noticed on Mangle in their brief eye contact put itself together in her mind. More easily visible due to his white fur, Foxy could see a black mark around Mangle's left eye. “Looks like I'm not the only one to suffer facial damage today. What happened to your eye?”

“Oh, that? One of the kids punched me. Like you said, it's a hateable face. It doesn't hurt, it's just a mark, you don't need to worry about it.”

“But won't a black eye like that scare the little kids, or their parents? Hang on, let me fix this.” Foxy reached behind her head and grabbed the band to her eyepatch, pulling it above her head and removing the headwear. She flipped it to fit on the head of one facing her, and snapped it over Mangle's head. She adjusted it to fit snugly over his left eye, and it was enough to cover the mark. Foxy giggled at the sight of him with just one piece of a pirate uniform. “There, perfect.”

“Sure, no one would be worried by the kid's caretaker wearing an eyepatch. Thanks, I appreciate it.” Foxy could have sworn Mangle looked away bashfully for just a second, and while it could be attributed to low lighting, there could have been a blush too. “I look like a moron, don't I?”

“Total dummy.” Foxy laughed at his new look, and Mangle joined in at his own misfortune. “We should probably hide now, Pirate's Cove is close by.” She led the way back to her domain as her one-fox convoy followed.

As Mangle trailed behind, out of Foxy's sight, he raised his paw to say something, his mouth opened to begin talking, but he didn't want to make what was on his mind known. He wanted to breach a topic, it was gnawing at him, but he didn't know how to do it. It needed to be said, he just couldn't do it now, so he just followed quietly.

Foxy reached Pirate's Cove's curtains and held them open for her friend, who silently followed her lead and entered the room so she could close the curtains. Darkness engulfed both of them for a few seconds, before Foxy turned the miniature light she kept stored in the room on, providing some means of illumination. Foxy was feeling her abdomen worsening, but it was passive for now.

There was a bit more silence following, until Mangle broke it, and he was being blunt. “So...what are you playing at here, Foxy?”

“Playing? The hell are you talking about?”

“You didn't have to invite me in here. You let me stay here for a long while last night. I saw the way you were nervous around me yesterday, I've seen the way you look at me any time we're close. I'd say you've got something specific you're keeping from me.” Mangle leaned in with his paws on his hips, smiling with his eyes half-shut in that smug “I know I'm right” way.

He was right, Foxy knew that, but she needed to play it off cool. It wouldn't work if she just straight admitted she liked him, that's way too forward. Also, he was wrong about her being nervous yesterday instead of a different problem, she could redirect him by claiming misinterpretation “Why do I need a reason to be nice to you? You're my friend, you know that.” She thought that, but a horrifying realization occurred to her. “You do know I'm your friend, right? You never doubted that? I know I've said a few things to you that are pretty mean, but I always liked you, I was only playing around.” Foxy was pretty worried she had driven off someone without realizing.

“What? No, I knew you were playing. You really don't realize the signs you give off to me at basically any time? It seems pretty obvious to me, you've got a really big crush.”

Now her secret was out in the open, and Foxy didn't know how she could keep going feeling exposed like that. She could still deny it. “What are you talking about,” she answered to throw suspicion off, but a nervous laugh interjected in the middle of the sentence betrayed her. Mangle wasn't stupid, that would not get past him unnoticed. “Did Chica tell you?”

“She did, said she was 'being sick of waiting for you to get off your ass and just say it”. Give me some credit, I was seeing the signals before I was told anything. She just...put the last pieces together.”

“That's a rude thing for her to say. I was waiting until I thought the moment was right, that didn't mean it would be this week. That's a hard thing to confess.” But it was in the open now, she might as well do something about it. “So...now that you know about it, what do you think? You know, about us...together?”

“Honestly, it's less of a 'I feel the exact same way' and more 'I got nothing else, let's try it'. You're my friend, so I know you're a good girl, and you're, um...” He had a reason to make the point now, but he didn't know how she would react to the thought considering how he had mentioned it. “You're also really hot.”

She didn't get angry or defensive like he was expecting, but she still responded, agitated. “That needs to be the first rule of our relationship. I don't care what you've seen already, you're not getting a fast track to my boobs again. If anything, you got it when you weren't supposed to, you're not seeing it for longer as punishment.” Foxy covered her chest and turned away a little to get her breasts out of focus, and lifted one leg to cross against the other as a symbol of modesty.

However, as one leg came across the other, her bladder suddenly awakened, like it couldn't comprehend why she could cross her legs unless she had to pee, and her body's needs needed to be consistent. Or did she just really need to legitimately piss all of a sudden? Foxy would never know, all she needed to be concerned with was, damn, she needed to take a leak something fierce. But how, how could she need to relieve herself at such a bad time three nights in a row, when she had taken steps to avoid it happening. There shouldn't have been enough liquid in her body by this time to fill her bladder at all.

She didn't need to understand it, she just had to focus on the present. And in that present, Foxy needed a piddle, painfully bad, and Mangle was with her. She needed her privacy, but she couldn't push Mangle out, not after she had just wooed him...kind of. She was being bashful about her body, but she really did want Mangle to take it and ravish it. Just not yet, and especially not when it threatened to let loose a mighty flood from her genitals.

Right now, Foxy desperately needed something to take her mind off her urine, and Mangle would be great for that. “Mangle, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time. Why do you go by that name at all? When did you get the nickname and why did you let it stick?”

“I don't remember much before I came here. I just remember being beaten up and broken before this, and that's where Mangle came from. I kept it, because...I don't have anything else, that's the only name I've ever been called. Doesn't matter where or who, I'm always being abused. Again, like you said, hateable face.” The way he said it sounded like he wanted to be lighthearted, but it was plainly obvious he was hurting from the memories.

That was the worst thing Foxy could imagine; a friend, one known for being humorous even when the situation was not appropriate, feeling down on himself because of something she said. “I know I said that, but...I certainly don't believe it myself.” She leaned in close to Mangle, brought her paw up to his face, and stroked his cheek with her claw, soft enough to not leave a mark. “I think you're really cute, actually.” Her eyes closed as she leaned in, her mouth opening for a kiss. Mangle saw what she was doing and responded in kind, their mouths slowly connecting.

It was right as they touched, Foxy realized why that was a terrible idea. She recoiled in a fraction of a second, covering her face for the tenth time that night because she was very forgetful about her physical condition. “Ow ow, nose, nose!” Distracted by pain, she walked backwards without any consideration for what was behind her. As such, the backs of her legs hit a crate that had been placed there in storage where it wouldn't be seen, sending her tumbling backwards, her spine crashing hard onto the wooden box before she bounced behind it, her legs propped up on the carton as the rest laid on the cold tile floor. She didn't cry out in pain again, her mouth just hung open in shock as the breath was knocked out of her.

Mangle was going to laugh at her, but he was nice enough to ask about her situation first. “You okay there? You're just a real klutz tonight, you're gonna end up seriously injured if you keep this up.”

True, Foxy didn't suffer any fractures or internal bleeding as a result of the fall, but something bad was still on its way. A crash like that, happening to someone with a filling bladder, not a good combination. Before Foxy had even regained her bearings, both of them heard a hissing sound, paired with the soft pattering of it hitting fabric. She couldn't move from horror, he could see everything that was happening, it was unmistakable to anyone who would see it; Foxy wet her pants.

Foxy was mortified. She didn't have to go all that bad, she could have held it if she didn't take a dive. And now, a cute guy was watching her pee herself because she tried to kiss him without considering the consequences. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to lower herself even further by crying, but she hated herself right then. She had done something so childish and she would never forget it, nor would anyone let her. She just wanted to stay in her spot, where her butt continued to soak in her own waters, and drown in her shame.

As she wallowed in self-pity, Mangle stood by to observe. He was watching his friend, his new girlfriend, have an accident on the floor. Why was he still watching it? He wasn't taking enjoyment from her humiliation, he wouldn't do that to a friend even if that was exactly the kind of guy he was. He wasn't watching to see her leak, he didn't care one way or another about that. He was just...watching, the same way he'd watch any normal event. But it wasn't normal, so why was he acting like it was just another thing? Maybe he was used to his own bathroom visits and didn't find this fascinating, even if Foxy was most certainly not using a toilet at the moment.

Whatever the reason, he watched until Foxy finally emptied, when the sound of falling liquid hitting the forming puddle stopped. That was the point when Mangle suddenly realized, Foxy hadn't noticed him. She had been busy being upset to pay attention to what was happening outside her body, or outside what her body had created. But she noticed him now when she looked up at where he was standing, intense sorrow in her eyes. Mangle expected her to cry, that's a pretty natural reaction to what she had just accidentally done, but he also expected her to get angry at him, not just from projected aggression against herself, but because he had stared like a pervert, the second time in as many days. Instead, she just looked at him sadly with puppy dog eyes, asking “what do you think of me now, a baby fox that wets her pants,” with choked back tears.

Mangle wasn't going to blame her, he never thought of that, even as he pieced together what had happened on Foxy's side, over the last three days. Accidents happen, that was something any staff member at a children's business needed to accept, especially those dealing with very young kids like him. He was smarter than most gave him credit for, something he had no problem repeating, but something about the way Foxy looked, how depressed she was, it wasn't the right time to show how perceptive he was by figuring it all out. Maybe, just now, he needed to play dumb. “Damn, that must have been a really bad fall to make you piss yourself like that. You okay, no serious damage?”

Foxy was stunned, she had just had a really major accident in front of the boyfriend she just got a few minutes before, and he was acting like it was no big deal. Almost as if he was more concerned about her well-being over some pee, what a novel concept. “Uh, y-yeah, I-I'm okay. I mean, outside of soaked shorts, that is. Thanks for asking.” Her sentences were stilted, she couldn't believe this is what she was saying.

Mangle leaned over the box that caused everything and reached a paw out to Foxy. She grabbed it, and he pulled her upright, a few drops falling off her pants into the large puddle she was now standing in. “That's good to hear,” he said as he looked deep into her golden eyes. “Still, you've had one hell of a night, and we're only a couple hours in. Might be a good idea to turn in early.”

He said it like it was nothing, but Foxy could sense the subtext, that hidden meaning behind his words clear to her. And while she would have liked to just sleep everything off, she couldn't turn down that secret offer. “You're probably right. I really need to get out of these shorts, they're starting to get cold. I need to warm up.” She wanted to be as sly as Mangle, but she couldn't help cracking a smile with a giggle.

Now that Foxy had understood what he was getting at, he didn't need to be so subtle. “I'll escort you upstairs. I can also stay with you, make you feel more comfortable, make you feel whatever you want to feel...” Just then, he was interrupted by a sound emitted by the radio in his pocket, though he couldn't discern what it was exactly.

Annoyed that the moment was abruptly ruined, Mangle pulled out the walkie talkie and pressed the talk button. “Whoever just talked, what did you say? Didn't catch it. Not rogered.”

“I said, what are you and Foxy doing,” Freddy demanded. “Neither one of you has checked in at all!”

Mangle was not putting up with this, and he turned the device's back to face him, used his claw to pop the rear cover, and pulled the battery out. Putting both pieces back into his pants, he looked at Foxy, who was amazed at what he had just done. He just shrugged and replied, “battery's dead.”

“I just realized I left my radio upstairs. Freddy's gonna be pissed about that. Like he probably will be about that mess. We should probably clean that up.”

“Fuck it,” Mangle responded. “I'm tired, I got better things to do, I'm not dealing with this now.” Foxy was impressed by his sudden boldness, because she kissed him right there. He grabbed her as they made out heavily, expecting her to push back. She didn't, and when they broke, the first thing he asked was “how's your nose now?”

“Mangle, my shorts are drenched in my own pee. Nose pain really doesn't matter right now. If we're going to do something, we should go now, I'm not going to be in the mood if we stay in Pirate's Cove.”

He was happy and ready to oblige, and led the way as the two walked through the pizzeria halls to the stairs, Mangle standing directly in front of Foxy to shield her from the security cameras. On their journey, Mangle had to ask something, quietly so they wouldn't be heard. “So, what happened to your modesty ground rule of our relationship?”

“I'm not a robot, I'm a girl. A girl with needs, ones that need to be fulfilled right now. Shut up so we can do it.” Mangle was satisfied with that answer, and he turned back to face their movement direction, giving Foxy silence to think. Sure, she had completely humiliated herself, but all in all, this night was going to be amazing.


End file.
